Dont Ask Me
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru, Nar?" "Teman sekelas?" jawab Naruto yang lebih menyerupai pertanyaan daripada sebuah jawaban. "Hanya itu?" tanya Sakura sangsi sama sangsinya dengan Naruto. Naruto berfikir lagi, kali ini lebih lama. Dan, lalu akhirnya ia menggeleng. Ia tak tahu jawabannya.


Don't Ask Me!

Summary : "Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru, Nar?" "Teman sekelas?" jawab Naruto yang lebih menyerupai pertanyaan daripada sebuah jawaban. "Hanya itu?" tanya Sakura sangsi sama sangsinya dengan Naruto. Naruto berfikir lagi, kali ini lebih lama. Dan, lalu akhirnya ia menggeleng. Ia tak tahu jawabannya.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : No_bashing chara, super gaje, little_OOC

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Naruto memandang kosong buku di depannya. Deretan huruf yang yang berjajar rapi sama sekali tak menarik minatnya. Sesuatu yang aneh, mengingat tingkat kegemaran membaca gadis ini sudah sampai tahap akut. Jangankan novel atau komik, buku matematika saja ia baca. Akan tetapi, semenjak buku itu dibuka, halamannya masih tetap sama, tak beranjak sama sekali. Otak gadis itu tidak terpaku pada bukunya, melainkan melayang-layang pada pertanyaan Sakura, teman sebangkunya di sekolah.

"Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru, Nar?"

"Teman sekelas?" jawab Naruto yang lebih menyerupai pertanyaan daripada sebuah jawaban.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sakura sangsi sama sangsinya dengan Naruto.

Naruto berfikir lagi, kali ini lebih lama. Dan, lalu akhirnya ia menggeleng. Ia tak tahu jawabannya. Pertanyaan memang sederhana, tapi sulit untuk dijawab, bagi Naruto tentunya. Ia tak pernah memikirkan Shika dan tak pernah berfikir apa hubungannya dengan Shika selama ini. Jadi, bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya. "Ku rasa," kata Naruto kemudian masih kurang meyakinkan.

"Coba pikir lagi," kata Sakura sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dalam kebingungan.

Naruto bisa saja mengabaikannya karena memang itu bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk dijawab, apalagi dipikirkan hingga berhari-hari. Namun, Sakura selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk mendapatkan jawaban darinya. Percayalah! _She is can do it_. Naruto sama sekali tak meragukannya.

Dan, di sinilah sekarang Naruto berakhir, merenung dan memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk Sakura. Kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling beberapa hari ini hanya untuk memecahkan persoalan ini. Ini bahkan lebih sulit dari pada soal Matematika yang diberikan dengan murah hatinya Kakashi-sensei, yang emang hobi mencekoki murid-muridnya dengan rumus-rumus rumit. Belum pernah ia merasa se-bingung ini.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya, ia menutup buku yang terbuka lebar di depannya dan menyimpannya di atas meja kecil, di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menyerah, tak sanggup lagi meneruskan acara baca bukunya. Semua itu sia-sia karena tak ada satupun kata yang tersusun indah di novel itu yang bisa dicernanya. Ia sadar. Ia tak akan pernah bisa menikmati bacaan itu, sebelum ia berhasil menjawab pertanyaan terkutuk Sakura yang diucapkan gadis itu dengan santainya.

Ia berbaring di atas ranjang, merilekskan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap nanar langit-langit kamar. Ia biarkan angin malam yang berhembus diantara celah dinding rumahnya. Ia hanya mengeratkan selimut warna pastel untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang menyeruak masuk. Tak seperti anggapan orang, ia bukanlah maniak warna oranye, meski memang ia senang memakai segala sesuatu yang berwarna oranye. Minimal, ia punya warna lain selain warna ini.

Suasana hening di malam ini, membuat otaknya bisa berfikir lebih jernih. Kini, otaknya sibuk mengingat-ingat semua memori antara dia dan Shikamaru. Kalau tak salah ingat, awal perjumpaan mereka dimulai di hari pertama mereka masuk ke sekolah yang baru. Mereka sama-sama masuk di kelas yang sama.

Tak ada yang aneh yang Naruto rasakan di awal perjumpaan mereka. Dia bukanlah tipe cowok populer yang akan digandrungi para cewek. Wajahnya terhitung biasa saja. Postur tubuhnya termasuk pendek untuk ukuran laki-laki. Rambutnya panjang agak ikal berantakan, yang dikuncir dan dibentuk menjulang ke atas dengan waks hingga menyerupai nanas. Model rambut yang aneh, kalau Naruto boleh mengomentari. Dia juga bukan orang yang murah senyum seperti Sai dan selalu memasang ekspresi ngantuk yang membuat sosoknya tertelan oleh pesona para cowok yang selalu bersamanya yang rata-rata tampan.

Naruto mengernyit, merasa terganggu dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa tahu fakta-fakta itu? Apa ia secara diam-diam memperhatikannya selama ini? Naruto mengingat-ingat kembali memorinya belakangan ini, tepatnya sejak kapan sosok Shikamaru masuk dalam radarnya.

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan menghadap tembok. Naruto ingat, selama ini ia selalu bersikap dingin pada Shikamaru, sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada cowok-cowok di kelasnya. Mereka berdua tak pernah saling bertegur sapa. Untuk apa? Mereka toh tak saling kenal. Mereka tak lebih dari dua orang asing yang hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda dan kebetulan saja disatukan dalam satu kelas.

Mereka masih seperti itu. Saling menghindar, jika secara tak sengaja bertemu di koridor. Saling mengangguk sebagai ganti sapaan, jika tak memungkinkan untuk menghindar. Mereka terpaksa melakukan sopan santun itu, karena tak ingin digosipin marahan atau musuhan. Karena nyatanya memang tidak. Mereka tidak saling benci apalagi saling iri. Mereka hanya tidak perduli. Itu saja.

Lalu, semuanya berubah. Mereka melakukan kontak social juga. Tak bisa dihindari sebetulnya, mengingat mereka satu sekolah, satu kelas, dan punya hobi yang sama. Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan berkomunikasi satu sama lain dan bukannya saling meniadakan keberadaan lawannya. Pertanyaannya, apakah kontak social mereka dalam bentuk positif atau negatif? Nah, itu yang butuh perhatian lebih.

Kontak pertama mereka berawal dari perpustakaan dengan cara yang tak terduga. Ketika itu, Naruto merasa terganggu dengan suara gaduh di belakang kursinyanya. Ia kesulitan menikmati bacaannya, gara-gara suara gelak tawa segerombolan laki-laki tak tahu aturan itu. Hal itu ditandai dengan kernyitan di dahinya yang semakin dalam.

Naruto akhirnya tak tahan lagi. Ia menggebrak mejanya hingga membuat cowok-cowok perusuh itu terdiam. Lalu, Naruto membalikkan badannya. Matanya mendelik galak pada cowok-cowok menyebalkan itu. Deg! Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Untuk sesaat, Naruto marasa gamang, tak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Sorot matanya memperlihatkan keterkejutan. Ia tak mengira ada Sasuke dalam gerombolan pengacau itu.

Sasuke itu kan cowok paling populer dan digandrungi oleh cewek-cewek se-KHS. Rasanya sulit dipercaya melihat cowok populer ini ada di perpustakaan, tempat paling dijauhi hampir sebagian besar siswa sekolah. Untunglah, gadis itu bisa menutupinya dengan baik, sehingga ia tak kehilangan muka dan melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan seperti menjerit ala anak-anak alay. Oh, itu sangat tidak Naruto banget.

"Ehem." Naruto berdehem kecil, menata jantungnya yang sempat berdetak tak karuan. "Bisakah kalian tenang? Ini perpustakaan bukan pasar." Cela Naruto terdengar ketus. Ia tak berniat ketus, tapi memang sudah seperti itu cara bicaranya dari kecil. Ia tak bisa dan sulit beramah tamah apalagi berkata-kata manis. Baru memikirkannya saja ia sudah mual, apalagi melakukannya?

Cowok-cowok yang dimarahi Naruto masih terdiam, mungkin mereka merasa bersalah sudah mengganggu ketenangan tempat itu. Naruto ingat betul ekspresi wajah mereka satu per satu. Dan, ia ingat setelah bengong seperti orang bego, pria berambut nanas yang kemudian ia ketahui bernama Shikamaru mencubit lengan Sasuke, memberinya isyarat agar ia yang bicara, memberi Naruto penjelasan yang memadai atau sebuah permintaan maaf. Sejak itulah, Shikamaru masuk dalam garis edar lintasannya. Setidaknya, ia bukan lagi pria tak bernama di mata Naruto.

"Maaf." Kata Sasuke terdengar tulus, sebagai perwakilan kelompok perusuh itu dan diikuti anggukan kepala teman-temannya. "Kami tak akan mengulanginya," janjinya. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sopan sebagai balasan. Ia memutar tubuhnya kembali dan meneruskan bacaannya yang terputus.

Setelah insiden itu, Naruto dan Shikamaru sering bertemu di perpustakaan, walaupun tidak pernah janjian. Terkadang ia datang sendiri, kadang bersama teman-temannya. Dia sering duduk di kursi yang posisinya berdekatan dengan Naruto, entah sengaja atau hanya factor kebetulan semata. Meski demikian, mereka tak pernah berminat untuk saling bicara atau bertukar cerita. Mereka hanya duduk membaca buku pilihan mereka dan merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain hingga bell berdentang pertanda waktu istirahat habis.

Sayangnya persahabatan rapuh yang mereka bina mulai koyak dengan persaingan konyol di kelas. Naruto dan Shikamaru, keduanya memiliki ambisi yang sama, ingin menjadi yang terbaik di kelas. Mereka berlomba, siapa yang lebih dulu mengacungkan jari tangan, tiap kali ada guru yang melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan untuk murid-muridnya.

"Kau itu terobsesi jadi patung Liberty, ya?" Komentar Sakura sinis suatu hari.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Naruto gagal paham.

"Habis, kau selalu saja mengacungkan jari di kelas. Kau bahkan tak memberi kesempatan siapapun untuk melakukan yang serupa. Selalu saja kamu, kamu, dan kamu," Jawabnya sebal.

Naruto memberi Sakura tatapan heran. "Aku juga ingin merasakan sensasi maju ke depan kelas dan dipuji 'Pintar' oleh guru. Sayang, kesempatanku itu selalu kau rampas dengan sadisnya bersama partnermu itu," jelas Sakura sengit. Naruto tak berkomentar dan menolak berkomentar. Hanya ada gumaman kecil tak jelas dan senyum kecut, sebagai balasan.

Persaingan antara Naruto dan Shikamaru dari hari ke hari kian meruncing dan menjurus pada persaingan tidak sehat. Kini, mata mereka saling mendelik, memicing dengan percikan api di iris mereka, ketika keduanya secara tak sengaja bertemu. Mata mereka seolah berkata "Aku lebih unggul dari kamu!"

Keduanya juga kompak akan menampilkan pose seangkuh mungkin, ketika namanya dipilih sang guru dan bukannya lawan mereka. Pihak yang kalah juga melakukan hal yang serupa, wajahnya selalu mengerut masam.

Padahal posisi duduk keduanya berjauhan. Shikamaru di pojok kanan, sedangkan Naruto di pojok kiri. Yang satu di kursi paling depan, sedangkan yang satunya lagi di kursi paling belakang. Akan tetapi, mereka masih saja bisa saling mengirimkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain. Akhirnya para korban yang kebetulan berada diantara keduanya hanya bisa pasrah, kipas-kipas mengusir hawa panas yang terpancar dari mereka berdua.

"Tak bisakah kalian menghentikan perang glare kalian, sejenak saja? Aku susah konsentrasi, nih." Keluh Sakura yang kebetulan duduk diantara dua musuh itu di perpustakaan.

"Apaan sih? Dasar lebay maksimal!" gerutu Naruto tak senang.

"Ck, mendokusai." Gumam Shikamaru tak jelas.

Ctak ctak… Urat syaraf Sakura rasanya mau putus. "Kau pikir enak duduk diantara kalian yang saling memandang dengan tatapan bernafsu ingin saling membunuh?" balas Sakura sengit.

Naruto dan Shikamaru mengerjabkan matanya, memproses komentar Sakura di benak masing-masing. Mereka lalu sama-sama tersenyum kecut. Mungkin keduanya tengah merasa malu dengan tingkah kekanakan mereka. Keduanya dengan kompak saling mengalihkan pandangan, berpura-pura menikmati bacaan masing-masing dan mengacuhkan teman-teman mereka.

Permusuhan mereka sedikit mereda, ketika keduanya ternyata ngefans pada orang yang sama. Naruto tak sengaja mengetahuinya. Ketika itu, Naruto kebingungan mencari buku PRnya yang belum kembali padanya, setelah dikoreksi. Padahal teman-teman sederetannya sudah.

"Kok bukuku tak ada?" protesnya pada Sakura yang tadi membagikan buku.

"Mungkin masih dibawa yang ngoreksi PR mu. Coba cari sendiri di deretan bangku sebelah sana! Itu tuh tempatnya gerombolannya Sasuke," Kata Sakura dengan suara lembut saat menyebut nama Sasuke. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau ia ada hati dengan Sasuke. Sayangnya, Sasuke tak pernah menanggapi perasaan semua cewek di kelas termasuk Sakura. Jadi deh, ia bertepuk sebelah tangan hingga kini.

"Hah, menyebalkan!" Sungut Naruto. Ia dengan malas-malasan menghampiri tempat duduk Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Ia berniat menanyakan bukunya pada mereka. Niat sucinya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap buku siapa yang sedang dicoreti Shikamaru sang rival. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Naruto sudah nyaris membuka mulutnya dengan hardikan dan kata-kata sarkastik yang sudah dipilihnya baik-baik. Ia menutup kembali mulutnya ketika ia membaca sebuah nama yang terukir di bawah gambar bola.

"Z-I-N-E-D-I-N-E Z-I-D-A-N-E." Eja Naruto yang membuat gerombolan itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto.

Zidane, itu bukanlah nama yang asing di telinga Naruto. Dia itu pesepak bola tersohor dari negara Perancis yang berhasil membuat Perancis jadi juara piala dunia dan piala Eropa untuk pertama kalinya. Akan tetapi, bukan itu yang membuat Naruto terkesan. Ia salut pada Zidane karena ia bintang sepak bola yang beragama Muslim satu-satunya yang ia tahu yang berhasil hampir meraih berbagai gelar bergengsi di dunia persepak bolaan.

"Kau penggemar Zidane?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Ya. Menurutku dia pesepak bola yang hebat melebihi Cristiano Ronaldo ataupun Lionel Messi. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Shikamaru. Ia sedikit kaget mengetahui Naruto tahu nama pesepak bola dunia. Seingatnya dia, wanita itu tak suka dengan cabang olah raga ini.

"Aku lebih suka Karim Benzema. Tapi, Zidane bagus juga."

"Kenapa? Maksudku kenapa kau suka Karim Benzema?"

"Kakakku penggemar beratnya. Jadi ya, aku terpengaruh." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, boleh aku minta bukuku?" lanjutnya sopan.

"Eh, ini bukumu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Iya," Sahut Naruto dengan entengnya, lalu berbalik pergi.

Para penghuni di kelasnya sedikit bernafas lega dengan percakapan ringan dua orang rival itu. Mereka berharap tak ada lagi perang deathglear, perang sindiran dan kata-kata sarkastik di kelas. Sayangnya gencatan senjata itu hanya berlaku sebentar. Pertengkaran sengit keduanya meletus lagi.

Kali ini Shikamaru yang memulainya duluan. Ia menatap sinis Naruto yang ingin ikut kegiatan Diklatcaba (Pendidikan dan Latihan Calon Bantara) sama sepertinya. Ia lalu melemparkan tuduhan yang bukan-bukan pada Naruto. "Berhentilah memata-mataiku! Aku bosan melihatmu berkeliaran di sekitarku." Kata Shikamaru jengah dengan kemarahan yang terselip diantara kalimatnya.

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada buku-buku jarinya, berusaha keras mengendalikan emosinya yang hampir meledak. "Kau memandang dirimu terlalu tinggi, Tuan N-A-N-A-S. Untuk apa aku memata-mataimu? Seperti kau orang penting saja." balas Naruto sengit.

"Lalu untuk apa kau ikut Diklatcaba, kalau bukan untuk memata-mataiku?"

"Karena aku suka Pramuka. Sudah jelas, kan?" Kata Naruto.

Mereka lalu kembali memulai perang death glear. Mata mereka saling memicing, mendelik dengan niatan membunuh. Perang mereka pun terbawa hingga mereka masuk semester dua. Tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Bahkan kini keduanya saling menjegal kaki lawannya, jika kebetulan lawannya lewat di depan mereka. Sungguh permusuhan yang kekanak-kanakan.

Naruto kembali ke masa kini. Ia merengut masam mengingat tingkah menyebalkan rivalnya itu. Kabar baiknya, kini ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Sakura untuk esok hari. Sekarang ia merasa lega dan bisa memejamkan matanya.

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya. Setelah melamun sekian lamanya, mengingat-ingat kenangan tidak menyenangkan di masa silam, Naruto akhirnya tahu apa jawabannya. "Aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Todong Naruto pada Sakura ketika mereka bertemu di pintu gerbang. "Kami ini rival." Lanjutnya.

"Yakin?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan. "Serius?" Lagi-lagi Naruto menangguk. "Ku pikir kalian itu lebih dari rival, hubungan yang lebih special gitu?"

"Apa?" teriak Naruto kali ini gantian terperangah tak percaya "Kau itu bicara apa? Ngaco, ah." Tambahnya yang lebih seperti mempertahankan diri daripada mengungkapkan fakta sebenarnya. Naruto tak yakin ia bisa berkata tegas, jika ia tak pernah memiliki perasaan khusus pada makhluk nanas itu.

"Ah, masa sih?" kata Sakura tak percaya. Ia mengukir senyum penuh arti di bibirnya yang mengkilat karena polesan lip glouse. "Aku kemarin lihat, lho. Kau pakai kalung dengan bandul berinisial S&N Itu singkatan Shikamaru dan Naruto kan?" Lanjutnya sok tahu.

"Hah?" gumam Naruto masih nggak nyambung. Ia lalu menarik kalungnya yang tersembunyi di balik baju seragamnya. Ada inisial S&N yang tercetak jelas di sana. "Maksudmu ini?" kata Naruto yang dapat balasan berupa anggukan kepala. "Ini mah hadiah ultah dari sepupuku yang bernama Sasori. Nih, lihat! Ada ukiran namanya pada bandul ini," jelas Naruto.

Sakura diam-diam mendesah kecewa. Kirain? Padahal, ia sudah yakin kalau dua orang itu menjalin hubungan spesial, mengingat mereka sering bersama dan punya minat yang sama pula. Ternyata bukan. Sayang sekali ya. Padahal mereka cocok lho jadi pasangan kekasih. Jadi, siapa dong cowok di kelas yang sering dipandangi Naruto tiap jam pelajaran terakhir jika bukan Shikamaru? Masak sih Naruto naksir Sasuke?

"Kalau begitu gosip itu tak benar dong."

"Gosip apaan?"

"Gosip kalian berdua pacaran."

"Hah, yang benar aja? Nggak mungkin lah. Gosip dari mana itu?"

"Tak jelas juga sumbernya. Pokoknya sudah nyebar aja ke lingkungan sekolah. Memangnya kau tak pernah dengar?"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sebuah isyarat yang menunjukkan ia tak tahu menahu. Kalau Sakura tak ngomong, mungkin Naruto malah tak akan pernah tahu hingga lulus.

"Makanya jangan pacaran dengan buku melulu. Care dikitlah sama sekitar." Kata Sakura sok bijak memberi petuah yang membuat Naruto ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

Aneh aja, melihat seorang Sakura yang terkenal serampangan dan sembrono itu, memberi petuah pada Naruto. Meski demikian, harus Naruto akui ia kecolongan kali ini. Masa berita sebesar ini, ia nggak tahu sih. Pantas saja sikap Shika padanya sedikit berbeda akhir-akhir ini.

Ia tidak bodoh. Ia bisa melihat pandangan Shika padanya sedikit berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya disembunyikannya. Hanya saja ia terlalu bodoh untuk menebaknya. Bibir Naruto mengerut tak suka. Ia tak suka jadi bahan gosip, terlebih gosip seperti itu.

"Jadi ini maksud pertanyaanmu dulu? Kau ingin tahu kebenaran gosip itu? Kenapa tak ngomong langsung?" tanya Naruto terang-terangan sakit hati.

"Maaf. Aku hanya tak ingin menyinggung perasaanmu." Kata Sakura merasa bersalah. "Tapi aku lega, kau tak ada perasaan apapun padanya." Tambahnya.

"Kenapa lega?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu. Ia merasa masih ada yang lagi yang disembunyikan Sakura darinya.

"Lebih baik lupakan saja! Toh tak penting ini." kata Sakura misterius.

Teka-teki sikap misterius Sakura terjawab keesokan harinya. Ia tak sengaja memergoki dua orang sepasang kekasih yang sedang berduaan di ujung koridor sewaktu mengumpulkan tugas ke kantor guru. Naruto terbelalak kaget. Ia tak tahu jika Shikamaru sudah punya pacar, mengingat betapa anti sosialnya dia. Untunglah Naruto masih bisa menutupinya dengan baik. Ia bersikap tenang dengan emosi yang terkendali.

"Permisi." Sapa Naruto sopan, minta ijin lewat yang dibalas anggukan kepala Shikamaru dan wajah angkuh menantang milik kekasih Shikamaru yang berambut pirang seperti Naruto. Entah apa maksudnya. Naruto melengos pergi, menahan diri untuk tak melirik dua orang itu.

Naruto bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dengan hati yang tak menentu. Ia berhenti di taman. Ia bersandar pada batang pohon akasia, berdaun rimbun. Matanya terpejam erat. Tubuhnya bergetar, menahan rasa sesak yang ingin meluap keluar. "Hik hik hiks." Naruto menghapus air matanya kasar. "Aku ini kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis seperti ini? Memang apa yang perlu aku tangisi?" tanyanya geram pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dada. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Mungkinkah rasa sakitnya ini karena melihat Shikamaru berduaan dengan kekasihnya? Tapi, kenapa? Demi Tuhan. Mereka itu tak punya hubungan apa-apa. Jangankan pacaran, berteman baik pun tidak.

"Hik hik hiks... Bodohnya aku. Kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadarinya? Kemana saja aku selama ini?" Isaknya lirih penuh sesal. Ia sadar sekarang, bila ia mencintai Shika di saat Shika sudah memiliki kekasih.

Akhirnya ia membiarkan tubuhnya yang tak bertenaga, melorot hingga jatuh ke rerumputan. Ia tak memperdulikan roknya yang kotor. Ia memandang sendu pepohonan yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Ia berharap angin yang berhembus lembut, membawa pergi dukanya.

Sejak itu, semua tak lagi sama. Ada yang berbeda dari hidupnya. Semua terasa hampa, tiada lagi gairah. Buku yang biasanya bisa mengalihkan dunianya, kini hambar. Ia bahkan tak berani lagi menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan. Ia hanya bisa memandang getir bangunan itu dari kejauhan, bagai disayat sebilah pisau.

Naruto secara teratur mengurangi intensitas pertemuannya dengan Shikamaru. Dengan berat hati, ia mengundurkan diri dari eskul pencak silat, eskul yang sama yang diikuti Shikamaru. Ia hanya menyisakan eskul Pramuka yang sudah jadi belahan hatinya. Itu pun ia selalu berusaha menghindarinya dan seringkali mengacuhkannya. Itu pekerjaan mudah, mengingat ia sudah sangat ahli dalam hal ini. Puncaknya ketika kenaikan kelas, mereka berdua tak lagi sekelas. Satu per satu kebersamaan mereka pun hilang.

Kini keduanya jarang sekali bersua. Keduanya sibuk dengan dunia barunya sendiri. Mereka kembali menjadi orang asing yang hanya bertukar angguan sebagai pengganti sapaan 'Hai' ketika berpapasan di jalan. Tak ada lagi perang death glear ataupun bertukar kata-kata sarkastik, apalagi perang saling tunjuk jari seperti dulu. Semua itu tinggal kenangan manis yang terukir dalam salah satu kisah hidup mereka. Sungguh sulit dipercaya kalau dulu keduanya pernah dekat, bahkan pernah digosipin pacaran.

...*****...

Siang ini, Naruto mengunjungi perpustakaan sekolah lagi, setelah berbulan-bulan menghindarinya. Entah ada angin apa. Yang jelas ia merasa sangat ingin ke sana dan di sinilah dia berada sekarang. Naruto dengan cekatan memilih beberapa judul buku. Ia mencari tempat duduk favoritnya sama seperti saat kelas satu. Baru juga beberapa lembar halaman ia buka, telinganya menangkap suara gelak tawa menyebalkan dari segerombolan murid laki-laki di belakangnya.

Refleks, Naruto menggebrak mejanya dan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sengit cowok-cowok tak tahu adat itu. "Tak bisakah kalian tak berisik? Demi Tuhan, ini perpus..." Naruto terkesiap. Apapun itu yang hendak Naruto ucapkan, tiba-tiba saja hilang begitu saja. Perasaan dejavu menghantam rongga dadanya. "..takaan." sambung Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Dejavu," imbuhnya lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja!" Sergah Naruto cepat. Ia segera membalikan badannya lagi, mengabaikan mereka yang masih menatap punggung Naruto penuh tanda tanya. Ia nyaris keceplosan. Tapi, sungguh ini hampir mirip dengan pertama kali ia benar-benar melihat sosok SHika. Formasi tempat duduk mereka bahkan sama seperti beberapa tahun yang silam. Benar-benar kebetulan yang aneh.

Mereka pun akhirnya mengerti dan tak mengganggu Naruto dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi. Mereka paham, saat ini Naruto tak ingin diganggu. Gadis manis itu sudah tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Mustahil mereka bisa menanyai Naruto jika ia sudah seperti itu. Kecuali satu orang. Ada satu orang yang masih setia menatap Naruto penuh menyelidik. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh arti.

'Kau masih tak berubah, Naruto. Kau masih sama dengan yang dulu. Orang yang sulit ditebak isi hatinya, penuh misteri dan rumit. Itulah yang membuatku jatuh hati padamu, sejak dulu. Pertengkaran kita, hanyalah caraku untuk mendekatimu. Sayang kau tak peka.' Batin seseorang dengan ekspresi melembut. 'Tapi aku senang. Meski kita tak lagi sekelas, masih ada yang mengikat kita.' Batinnya penuh harap suatu hari Naruto menyadari perasaannya.

TAMAT


End file.
